Surrender
by oresama will gekokujou you
Summary: Ootori Kyoya never thought that some mere average girl would push him to the depths of his patience. He wants her to surrender from this war she started between the two of them. Who do you think surrendered first? KyoyaxOC. LEMON inside. R & R pls.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from OURAN, it's BISCO HATORI's Masterpiece just as PRINCE OF TENNIS to TAKESHI KONOMI.

And I would kill just to own ONE of them. And will start a war to get KYOYA and MORI san.

**A/N:** I dunno what to say. Its just that I wrote this earlier at school, while waiting for my best friend to be dismissed on her last class. His professor love to OVERTIME!

Yea, I know my grammar is wrong, and I care not at all. Lol. And because of that my first OURAN FF is a LAME lemon. :o

anyway, this will be edited and going to be updated. Thakies.

**R & R please.**

* * *

><p>…<em>His hands on her hips-lifting up her body until only the tip of his member filled her, then slamming her back down.<em>

_Her hands were tightly holding onto his shoulders like it was her lifeline, her legs wrapped around his waist._

_Kyoya groaned in pleasure at the contact of their intimate parts._

_She began to move, up and down slowly as Kyoya guide her hips and rocking it softly._

…_after sometime, Kyoya felt the growing pressure that is building on his stomach. Her moans/whimpers are getting louder, and it turning Kyoya on more…_

"_K-kyo-kyoya-san..!" she moaned louder as she cling to his neck more tightly, burying her face in his shoulders as she let out a silent scream all while arching her body towards him and he felt her inner walls tightening after some hard thrust, she came._

_Soon, his own release filled her insides. He didn't pull out._

_She lay on Kyoya's chest, unable to move. He held her closer to him, closer than they could ever be. He heard her murmur incoherent words;_

_Kyoya could only smile to himself._

_Tomorrow._

_Tomorrow for sure, he's dead._

'_When this princess woke up from her dream…she'll kill me and take me to hell for sure.' He thought as he stroke her shoulder length black hair._

_He knows that she was already unconscious. They've been doing it for the fourth time today._

'_I would gladly let her guide to hell anyway.'_

_How did he manage to get into his current position again?_

_The thoughts came back to him as he reminisces of the previous events that took over._

***Flashback***

Ootori Kyoya never thought that some mere average girl would push him to the depths of is patience.

Earlier that day, his father informed him to attend a marriage interview in Shibuya.

It was with the third daughter of the deceased famous engineer of his father's time.

Imonoyama Rin.

Imonoyama is in her third year in the University located in Shibuya. A University, a well-known university in Japan and also a sister school of some famous school in abroad.

She's taking up General Education and majoring in Mathematics.

Kyoya was surprised to know that this young lady is much more of an average girl that what his father was pairing him to before.

But, knowing his father, he won't just let a mere average girl whose father was a famous deceased engineer during his time, unless there is a _MERIT._

Kyoya never asked him the reason, instead he left him in his study and went back to his room where he could finish his business with the Host club's profit and the estimation of how much it will cost them when Tamaki's plan to go to a vacation with the rest of the host club on the coming month.

* * *

><p>Kyoya typed on his laptop.<p>

**Knock knock**

"Come in" he replied from his table,and stopped typing. The door slowly opened, and a man wearing a black suit entered the room.

"Kyoya bochama," the man started.

"What is it Tachibana?" Kyoya asked his loyal servant.

"…everything is in order and the car is waiting outside. If you are ready to go, please tell us so…" Tachibana trailed.

"ah." Kyoya responded. "I'll be there in a moment."

With that said, Tachibana left Kyoya's room with his jacket in hand, today will be a very cold day.

Today, he'll be meeting the said young lady. This wasn't just an ordinary girl he's meeting.

"_**Watch her carefully. Never take your eyes off her" his father said before Kyoya walked pass the door. Kyoya could only glance at his father's back.**_

And then, Kyoya went to the said place Imonoyama Rin, herself reserved for them.

* * *

><p><strong>please READ AND REVIEW. thankies!<strong>

**A/N**: ill add in the next chapter how they meet and new stuffs.

I hope you like it guys, though it started with a lemon scene... :)

this is supposed to be a one shot but then again...

a lot of idea is entering my head while I write this. :)


End file.
